


Be Nice (To Waitresses in Brooklyn)

by summerstorm



Category: Gossip Girl, Skins
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a crossover drabble meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be Nice (To Waitresses in Brooklyn)

**Author's Note:**

> For a crossover drabble meme.

Blair Waldorf does not belong in a place like this.

"Come on," Serena whines, pouting a little. "Vanessa says the cheeseburgers here are heavenly."

"I don't eat cheeseburgers," Blair deadpans as the waitress approaches their table. Blair is pretty sure she's mimicking a ballet step, but she doesn't say anything.

"Hi," Serena says, smiling brightly. It's kind of mesmerizing. "I'm Serena, this is Blair, and we'd like a cheeseburger."

The waitress looks confused. "A cheeseburger for both of you? Just the one?" She also has a British accent, Blair notes. She shivers for a second, and then tells herself she's being stupid. You can't assume the entire population of a country is sleeping with their stepmother. "Or one for each?"

"Two for her," Blair clarifies, "I'll have a cup of coffee," and clarifies everything about that.

"You should have ordered three," Serena says when the waitress leaves. "Since you're eating one."

"You should know better than to introduce yourself to waitresses, and yet." She gestures vaguely at her.

Serena shakes her head. "It's called being nice. You should try it sometime."

"Why would I be nice to a waitress in Brooklyn?"

When the waitress comes back, she smiles at Serena like there's something wrong with her head. It would explain why she works at a diner, Blair thinks.

"Ooh, extra cheese," Serena says happily, and digs in.

"I saw you on the paper last week," the waitress says suddenly, kind of absently. Blair looks up and stares, but the waitress keeps talking, like this is what you do when a customer is nice to you. "Yeah. I went to the loo and Em had just mopped so there was a sheet of paper on the floor and it had your name on it."

"Oh," Serena replies around her mouthful.

"The photograph was lovely," the waitress says dreamily, and practically floats away.

"See?" Serena says. "People are comfortable talking to you when you're nice to them." Blair sniffs the air. "What?"

"You reek of Brooklyn," she says, and Serena just chuckles when Blair grabs a burger from her plate.


End file.
